orlando_huntersfandomcom-20200214-history
Physical Merits
Physical Merits Fast Reflexes (• to •••) Prerequisite: Wits ••• or Dexterity ••• Effect: Your character’s reflexes impress and astound; she’s always fast to react. +1 Initiative per dot Ambidextrous (•••) Effect: Your character does not suffer the –2 penalty for using his off-hand in combat or to perform other actions. Available only at character creation. Crack Driver (•• or •••) Prerequisite: Drive ••• Effect: Your character’s an ace at the wheel and nothing shakes her concentration. So long as she’s not taking any actions other than driving (and keeping the car safe), add her Composure to any rolls to drive. Any rolls to disable her vehicle suffer a penalty equal to her Composure as well. With the three-dot version, she may take a Drive action reflexively once per turn. Double Jointed (••) Prerequisite: Dexterity ••• Effect: Your character might have been a contortionist or spent time practicing yoga. She can dislodge joints when need be. She automatically escapes from any mundane bonds without a roll. When grappled, subtract her Dexterity from any rolls to overpower her as long as she’s not taking any aggressive actions. Fleet of Foot (• to •••) Prerequisite: Athletics •• Effect: Your character is remarkably quick and runs far faster than her frame suggests. She gains +1 Speed per dot; anyone pursuing her suffers a –1 per dot to any foot chase rolls. Giant (•••) Effect: Your character is massive. She’s well over six feet tall and crowds part when she approaches. She’s Size 6 and gains +1 Health. Available only at character creation. Drawback: Buying clothing is a nightmare. Fitting in small spaces is difficult at best. Hardy (• to •••) Prerequisite: Stamina ••• Effect: Your character’s body goes further than it rightfully should. Add the dots in this Merit to any rolls to resist disease, poison, deprivation, unconsciousness, or suffocation. Iron Stamina (• to •••) Prerequisites: Stamina ••• or Resolve ••• Effect: Each dot eliminates a negative modifier (on a onefor-one basis) when resisting the effects of fatigue or injury. For example: a character with Iron Stamina •• is able to ignore up to a –2 modifier brought on by fatigue. The Merit also counteracts the effects of wound penalties. So, if all of your character’s Health boxes are filled (which normally imposes a –3 penalty to his actions) and he has Iron Stamina •, those penalties are reduced to –2. This Merit cannot be used to gain positive modifiers for actions, only to cancel out negative ones. Sleight of Hand (••) Prerequisite: Larceny ••• Effect: Your character can pick locks and pockets without even thinking about it. She can take one Larceny-based instant action reflexively in a given turn. As well, her Larceny actions go unnoticed unless someone is trying specifically to catch her. Small-Framed (••) Effect: Your character is diminutive. She’s not even five feet tall and it’s easy to walk into her without noticing. She’s Size 4 and thus has one fewer Health box. She gains +2 to any rolls to hide or go unnoticed. This bonus might apply any time being smaller would be an advantage, such as crawling through smaller spaces. Available only at character creation. Drawback: In addition to the lower Health, your character might be overlooked or not taken seriously by some people.